Selamanya Teman (Power Of Friendship)
by yohei tsukino
Summary: Bercerita tentang Teman Masa Kecil yaitu Yohei dan Hinagiku. berawal dari pertemuan yang tidak diduga, akhirnya mereka bernostalgia tentang masa lalu mereka. hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa perubahan di masa sekarang tidak akan membuat mereka melupakan tentang arti persahabatan.


Selamanya Teman ( _Power of Friendship)_

Tokoh : Yohei Mito (Slam Dunk), Sakuragi Gundan (Slam Dunk), Hinagiku Tamano (hinako) (Wedding Peach), Takuro Amano (Wedding Peach), Hajime Kitamura (tokoh fantasi penulis), Hidate Tsukino (tokoh fantasi penulis).

Sudut Pandang Orang Ketiga.

Siang Hari

Siang itu Yohei pulang sekolah, tidak seperti biasanya kali ini dia pulang sendiri. Dia biasanya pulang dengan sakuragi dan 3 temannya. Sakuragi sedang bertanding di kejuaraan inter high sedangkan 3 lainnya memilih pulang duluan. Yohei yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

"Hinako?" Yohei

"hmmmmh" Hinagiku terdiam, karena memang sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Semenjak SD mereka adalah teman satu geng tetapi karena beberapa orang pindah rumah akhirnya mereka terpisah.

Y"Ini Aku Yohei, Yohei Mito"

H"Haaaa... Mito Senpai... lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa, keliatannya lebih jangkung nih hehe"

Y"haha bisa aja kamu, aku emang segini dari dulu, kamu aja yang pendek"

H"ahh Mito Senpai gituu deh, o iyaa kakak sendirian aja nih, btw sekolah dimana kak sekarang?"

Y"iya kakak kebetulan hari ini pulang sendiri, o iya kamu belum tau yaa, udah lama banget yaa gaketemu dari SD, aku di Shohoku , o iya kamu ngapain kesini ke Kanagawa ?

H"ini kak aku ada tugas liputan tentang olahraga basket tentang kejuaraan Se-Jepang, rencananya kami mau meliput Shohoku yang baru pertama masuk inter high"

Y" yaah kamu telat hinako kemarin tim shohoku baru pergi ke hiroshima, emangnya kamu sekolah dimana ?

H" di SMP St Hanazonogaoka ka

Y:" Sama Takuro dong yaa?

H: "iya kak hehe..

Y:" lagian kamu sendiri ke kanagawa, emang Cuma kamu yang disuruh ngeliput?

H: "tadinya ada 2 orang (Momoko dan Yuri) tapi mereka gabisa katanya ada urusan yang lain, yaudah jadinya sendiri deh"

Y : "Hmmm yaudah deh ayo ikut kakak, kita makan dulu biar kakak yang teraktir nih, kasian kan kamu sendiri, nanti kakak anter ke shohoku. Kakak kenal kok tim basketnya.

H:" seriusan nih kak? Hihihi _Sankyuu_ _senpai_ ayo deh"

Di Kedai Ramen

Mereka berdua menuju tempat makan ramen. Mereka berbincang bernostalgia tentang masa kecilnya. Sembari makan ramen mereka mengobrol asyik. Singkat cerita Yohei dan Hinagiku merupakan teman bermain bersama semasa kecil. Selain selalu dengan Sakuragi, Yohei juga berteman dengan Hinagiku, Kitamura, Takuro, dan Hidate. Meskipun mereka tidak sebaya, tetapi semuanya tetap akur saling melindungi dan saling berbagi satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika kecil pada saat Hinagiku dan Takuro di bully oleh teman-temannya mereka bertiga yang selalu datang membantu.

Diantara mereka yang tertua adalah Kitamura. Sekarang dia duduk di kelas 12 Karasumori Gakuen (SMA), di Minato Tokyo. Lalu Hidate dia kelas 10 Kakegawa Gakuen, Shizuoka sama seperti Yohei namun beda sekolah. Yohei dan Sakuragi berada satu sekolah yaitu di Shohoku, Kanagawa. Dan yang termuda adalah Hinagiku dan Takuro mereka masih Kelas 7 di Hanazonogaoka.

Mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa Hinagiku merupakan seorang Angel Daisy. Hanya Takuro yang tahu, beserta beberapa teman dekat di Hanazono.

Y:"bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi tamano nih, sehat kan?

H:"sehat kok kak, kabar ortu kakak gimana?

Y:"Syukur deh, seneng dengernya, sehat juga kok.. kayaknya kamu masih suka berantem nih yaa hahaha

H:" hahaha iyaa kak masih kan aku ikut judo"

Y;" Masih tomboy kayak dulu yaa, dulu berantem inget gak sama berandalan waktu mereka ngengangguin Takuro tuh"

H:" iya kak inget dong, Takuro sampai sekarang pendiem lho kak jadi aku harus ngelindungin dia, terus dia _bad_ banget lah dalam olahraganya, tapi dia emang pinter bangett.

Y:" Hmmmh dia masih kayak dulu yaa? Yaudah deh kamu temenin aja Takuro kamu kan tomboy and jago berantem hahaha.

H:"ihhh si kakak" sambil nonjok

Y:" hahaha awwww sakit tau, terus kan Takuro nya juga pendiem cocok banget lah sama kamu haha

H:" ihh apaan sih kak" muka memerah

Y:" haha tuh kan merah wajah kamu, ngaku aja deh kamu suka. Cewek tomboy juga butuh cinta tau haha"

H:" ihh kak udah deh ahh ganti yang lain aja bahasnya" Muka memerah sambil ngambek

Hinagiku memang memendam perasaan kepada Takuro. Namun mereka belum saling menyatakannya. Begitu pula dengan Takuro. Teman masa kecil merupakan alasan mereka untuk tidak saling mencintai

H:"kak Sakuragi gmana kak?

Y:" gimana apanya nih? "

H:" Kabarnya kak, dia masih suka berantem nggak, dulu dia kan suka berantem kaya kakak"

Y:" Hmmmh dia masih sama kayak yang dulu, tapi sekarang dia udah jauh lebih dewasa dan udah jarang terlibat dalam perkelahian. Dia sekarang fokus dalam Basket

H:" dia masih bareng-bareng kan sama kakak?

Y:" Kalo bareng-bareng sih masih suka, main, pergi ke festival, Cuma udah sedikit jarang karena dia sering latihan basket. Meskipun begitu teman tidak akan saling meninggalkan iya kan? Meskipun kita terpisah jauh, jarang bertemu. Teman selamanya akan menjadi teman.

H:" iya kak aku setuju sama kakak"

Y:" dampingi Takuro baik-baik Hinagiku. Bagaimana pun dia sekarang, dia adalah teman kita.

H:" iya kak baiklah"..

Tiba-tiba HP Hinagiku berbunyi. Ternyata yang menelepon adalah Yuri. Dia mengatakan bahwa _Devil/Akuma_ muncul di daerah Kanagawa. Yuri dan Momoko sudah berada di tempat tersebut. Dengan terburu-buru akhirnya hinagiku bergegas menuju tempat tersebut

H:" _Gomenne Senpai,_ aku harus buru-buru nih"

Y:" Hei Hinako, _Chottomatte_

Hinagiku lari dengan cepat meninggalkan kedai ramen. Sementara itu Yohei mengejar Hinagiku dengan berlari. Ketika keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut Yohei bertemu 3 sahabat SMAnya atau disebut juga sakuragi Gundan yaitu Takamiya, ookusu, dan Noma. Kebetulan mereka membawa Motor skutermatik yang dipinjam mereka dari Yohei. Akhirnya mereka mengejar Hinagiku yang berlari sangat cepat. Seperti biasa mereka menaiki skuter berempat. (gak kebayang)

Takamiya: "Hei Yohei, mau kemana nih, lagi ngejar siapa?

Yohei:" ngejar cewek yang rambut Ijo"

Ookusu:" waah Yohei, kamu udah ngapain tuh cewek? Jangan-jangan kamu udh kaya Hanamichi ditolak cewek hahaha, terus si cewenya kabur" mereka semua tertawa hahaha

Yohei; " _Baka...,_ nggak lah itu cewek temen waktu kecil, nanti aja deh bahasnya.

Noma:" hei dia belok kiri tuh.

Di Pusat Kota

Akhirnya mereka berhasil mengejar Hinagiku. Disana juga sudah ada Momoko dan Yuri ditambah Scarlett. Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, dan Scarlett tidak menyadari bahwa mereka diikuti oleh Sakuragi Gundan. Ketika mereka berubah menjadi Angel, Yohei terdiam melihat mereka. Bukannya malah tercengang takamiya dan yang lainnya malah bercanda

T:" hei Mito, gilaa pantesan lu ditolak cewek itu, mereka wanita super hahaha

O:" hahaha mantaap bener tuh cewek

N:" hahaha sekalinya dapetin cewek lu dapetin cewek superr memang hebat lu Mito, sakuraagi harus tau nihh hahaha

Yohei yang tadinya terdiam akhirnya tertawa juga dengan bercandaan mereka. Yohei tidak sakit hati ataupun marah kepada mereka

Y:" hahahha yaudah kita deketin mereka,kita bantu mereka, kita tunjukkin siapa kita sebenarnya.

SG:" Ayooooo sikaaattt"

Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk terlibat dalam pertarungan. Tetapi bukan pertarungan seperti biasa disekolah. Namun pertarungan melawan devil/akuma.

 **Akankah Sakuragi Gundan dan Ai Tenshi (Love Angel) menang melawan akuma. nantikan cerita Selanjutnya...**.


End file.
